The Love Pentagon
by Mistress Jinx
Summary: There is a decision to be made by Hitomi Kanzaki, when five familiar men fall in love with her. Also with the fact that she all loves them, in different ways and for different reasons. The trick is, is that she can pick only one. So, who is she going to
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It was around midnight as Hitomi Kanzaki gazed out the castle windows. There was a slight rustling in the back of the room, Hitomi smiled to herself. What she was looking at, or who in this matter, was the young, raven-haired King of Fanelia, Van. As for the rustling, Hitomi already knew who it was, it was a cat-girl named Merle. Merle was watching Hitomi in the corner with a concerned look upon her face. Merle had noticed that ever since King Van had asked her to be his Queen and Hitomi, his mistress, she had been acting all sullen and temperamental. In Hitomi's mind she was sure that Van loved HER, for she certainly had loved him. Hitomi might not have cared to notice, but Van did love her, much more than he loved Merle in fact! He had to marry someone that ALL of Fanelia knew, and unfortunately, they just didn't know Hitomi.  
  
Of course, Hitomi just didn't care; she was through with all the pain that Van and his country of Fanelia caused her. She decided that it would be best just to go back and accept the blond, Asturian knight, Allen Schezar's hand in marriage. Allen had asked her to marry him YET another time (the first time, she had rejected him because she had thought that Van truly loved her.) So, with that out of her system, when Allen asked her a second time (which was last night actually) she did NOT refuse his advances. Hitomi told him to give her 2 nights and 2 days for her to think on her answer and that she would give him her reply real soon.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** 


	2. The Decision

The Decision  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Hitomi! Why on Gaea do you look so sad? Huh? Ever since that fateful day when Lord Van asked me to be his Queen and you his Mistress, you've been acting all, what's the word? Weird! Why Hitomi?" Asked Merle. There was a brief silence where Hitomi did not answer. "Fine Hitomi! Sit there and sulk, see if I care! I am going to bed!" and with that Merle jumped out the window and onto the balcony and then leapt a couple more times before she reached her room. "Goodnight Lord Van!" she yelled as she waved to the King.  
  
"Goodnight Merle, don't let the bedbugs bite!" yelled Van back shortly. Then he went back to training with his sword, just in case there were any upcoming battles so he would not be out of practice.  
  
After a few long but tenuous moments Hitomi shouted, "Merle, come back! I'll tell you what's been on my mind lately, come back! I guess I can tell you, you may understand my predicament!"  
  
"Okay!" laughed Merle merrily and then jumped back into Hitomi's grand and spacious suite of a bedroom. "So. What's up Hitomi? What has been bugging you lately?" asked the overexcited pink-haired cat.  
  
"Well Merle, tomorrow I'm going to be leaving for Asturia. I do not expect that I will be returning to Fanelia anytime soon afterward," replied Hitomi solemnly, while she paced back and forth.  
  
"What!?" yelled Merle astonished. "But. But. Why Hitomi? Don't you like it here? Oh. I see, you are leaving because you don't like me!" said Merle taken aback.  
  
"Goodness no Merle! I don't hate you; in fact I like you very much indeed. It's just that I am going to accept Allen's hand in marriage, because." said Hitomi rather quickly before she got rudely interrupted by Merle.  
  
"But Van loves you Hitomi! It will break his heart to see you leave like this, please don't go!" pleaded Merle earnestly while she clenched her fists sadly.  
  
". I don't want to experience any more pain. I just want to get on with my life and settle down. Anyways, Allen actually wants me as his wife, unlike Van," continued Hitomi sourly. She stopped pacing and sat on the edge of her bed, yawned, then said, "plus, Van has broken my heart three too many times. I have given him way too many chances and I am sick of always being the one who's hurting. So I will be leaving soon."  
  
"But Hitomi, he really did want you as his wife!" Said Merle jumping up and down. Although in her mind she already knew that Hitomi already made up her mind.  
  
"I have decided, Merle. In a couple minutes I am going to start packing up my belongings. I have already called a carriage to take me there in the morning. So, don't worry Van won't see me leave, which means I am not breaking his heart!" said Hitomi, pleased with herself about her genius plan. "Merle, please don't tell Van," ordered Hitomi as she was getting up from her bed.  
  
"Okay, but if he questions about where you have gone, I'll tell him. That you are visiting Prince Chid in Fried," said Merle. She was pawing at a piece of string that came loose from Hitomi's sweater's sleeve.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Merle. I want to get packed now and then get some sleep, so I will see you later Deirdre. G'Night!"  
  
"Night-Night Hitomi, and if I do not see you tomorrow, Bye!" whispered Merle miserably, and then embraced Hitomi firmly before she left. "You be good to him, you hear me, Hitomi! Make at least one man very happy! I mean it!"  
  
"Bye Merle," Hitomi said sensitively and then gave the cat-girl a small peck on the forehead. Then she headed towards her massive closet.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** 


	3. The Dream

The Dream  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hitomi could pack anything for her trip to Asturia, because Hitomi had asked Princess Millerna, a month ago if she could borrow her bottomless purse. She still had to be careful though, so as not to arouse a commotion and make people suspicious. Even though Hitomi was going to leave at around 6:00 AM, lots of the townspeople were already up, just not Van. He liked his kingly sleep, so he normally woke up at 7:00 AM sharp.  
  
"Hmm. what shall I pack? A couple of dresses, that skirt and shirt that Van gave me when I first came to Gaea, some pants, shorts and a couple of blouses." Mumbled Hitomi as she rummaged through her belongings. She found a blood-red pendant in the back of her closet that she had not used in a long time and she nearly forgotten all about it. She put it around her neck, just in case, thought Hitomi. Hitomi then plunged her hand deeper inside her closet and felt something unfamiliar. The texture of whatever it was in her hand; was like a well-knit sweater but with the warmth of something living. She opened her closet door a bit wider and then peered inside to see what in Gaea was in her hand, which was in her closet. She was confused because she had nothing in her possession that felt anything like it. "Uh! Nastiness! Gross! Disgusting!" shrieked Hitomi, thankfully not loud enough to wake up anybody in the castle. The reason why she screamed was because; in her dainty little hand there was this humongous, furry sewer rat! She ran to the castle window with it still clutched in her hand and flung it right out the window. Immediately after that action she felt extremely guilty. All it was doing was sitting there, in my closet and I had to come along and kill it just because I was scared of it! She thought disgusted with herself.  
  
All of a sudden, her weariness caught up with her. "Oh. I am sooo tired!" yawned Hitomi stretching. I guess I will pack the rest tomorrow morning, and with that she flung herself onto her immense heart shaped feather bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
*** HITOMI'S DREAM ***  
  
Hitomi seemed to be running really fast, as if she was being chased by something. As she was running, she saw a beautiful Victorian mansion up ahead, with a drop-dead gorgeous garden. When she came close to it, she did not stop running. In fact, she seemed to be starting to run even faster than she had been before. She turned her head to see a blurry shape charging after her. When Hitomi looked forward, all she could see was this burningly intense, bright light. Hearing a thunderous roar from behind her she looked back once more to see that the monster that had been chasing her, had stopped and it looked extremely angry with itself. Hitomi ran on, for fear that whatever had been pursuing her, would start running after her again. Then, in front of her there seemed to be a shape that was forming into a man. She felt a deep joy as she came nearer and nearer to the man, (but in her mind, she had no clue who this guy was.) She jumped into the man's arms and hugged and kissed him passionately. Then they walked away holding hands.  
  
*** END OF DREAM ***  
  
Right at the end of the extremely vivid dream, Hitomi awoke with a start. Huh? Who was that? Was it Allen or maybe it was Van, or maybe it was someone entirely different! What exactly was that dream supposed to mean? There were so many questions running through her mind that she could not answer.  
  
All of a sudden she was wide-awake. "Hey! What time is it?" asked Hitomi to no one in particular, because there was no one in her room besides her. She walked over to the window and looked out, to see the positions of the Sun and the Moon. Oh my! It is 5:47 AM! I have to finish packing!  
  
A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER  
  
I am pretty sure that I have got all my necessities for the trip. So I guess I am ready to go now. I presume that I will just have to wait around the back of the castle, where the carriage is going to pick me up, thought Hitomi. She took one final look at the room that Van had gotten made special for her, and then she grabbed her belongings that were now in the bottomless/weightless purse and walked out the door of her luxurious room.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** 


	4. The Departure Of Hitomi

The Departure of Hitomi  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hitomi marched straight through the long narrow corridors of the castle, with the borrowed purse clutched tightly in her hands. She left most of her possessions in her room, so that is wouldn't look as if she was leaving the castle permanently. Maybe out for something like a small trip. She could hear her footsteps echoing through the castle halls. I better not clomp too loud or else I'll wake up the whole castle, thought Hitomi then gingerly she walked on. She turned a sharp corner and then went down a couple steep steps and walked into a wide passageway. I seriously hope that I don't bump into any of the servants or anyone else for that matter, thought Melanie. She thought she heard a door creak open a little ways behind her, so she instantly quickened, her already fast, pace.  
  
"Uh, Hitomi, where are going at this time in the morning?" said a tired voice curiously.  
  
Oh crap! Of all the people to catch me leaving the castle, it just HAD to be Lord Van, she thought to herself. "Well Van, I felt like going out for a run to keep in shape and then I thought about heading towards the Country Market," said Hitomi quickly, sincerely hoping that Van wouldn't catch on that she was lying.  
  
"Oh, well if you're going there anyways, I will come with you. Just let me get on my proper attire on," replied Van, oblivious to the fact that just a moment before Hitomi had lied.  
  
"Um, no sorry Van, it's okay. I would rather that you not come. I really want to be alone for a while, okay? Well, best be off now, Bye!" said Hitomi hurriedly, for she thought that if she did not hurry up, she might miss her one ticket out of Fanelia.  
  
"Oh. Okay Hitomi. Well if you want to talk about anything, I'm here," responded Van dejectedly.  
  
"I know you are Van. Bye now!" said Hitomi quickly then ran swiftly towards the front of the castle.  
  
Hitomi started running towards the rear of the stronghold. While she was running, she quite clumsily tripped on a piece of rock that was jutting out of the earth; she also hit her head on it. Luckily she did not have a concussion. She wiped the trickle of blood from her forehead and then picked up her purse, got to her feet and started walking again. Finally, she reached the back of the enormous castle. She sat down a little ways away from where the carriage was to collect her. She put her head in her hand because the cut was throbbing uncontrollably from the blow. There was still blood coming from the cut on her forehead, because it wasn't just a minor cut. Hitomi went into the bottomless purse and brought out a safety kit and a large hand mirror. In the safety kit, she found antiseptic and bandages so she carefully cleaned and fixed up the cut on her brow. She put the safety kit and mirror back into the safe-haven of the purse and then tugged up her sock because it was falling down. She stood up with the purse in her hand and waited timidly caressing the cut.  
  
Hitomi heard the dirt road crackle as the carriage came up the drive. It was coming straight for her, so she gathered her purse and stood there, waiting for the carriage to approach her. As she was waiting, a cute little chocolate-brown Labrador puppy came right up to her leg and sniffed at her. And who in their right mind would let such a cute little puppy go on lost and alone? Not Hitomi anyways. So she picked up the puppy and looked for a collar or a tag, but found neither. "What's your name little fella?" asked Hitomi sweetly.  
  
"Woof!" barked the puppy happily.  
  
"I think I will call you. Chocolate! How about it? Do you like that name?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Woof! Woof!" barked the puppy very enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay! Chocolate it is! Oh! Here comes my ride, would you like to come with me Chocolate?" invited Hitomi.  
  
Chocolate wagged her tail excitedly and began to lick Hitomi's face.  
  
"I will take that as a yes!" laughed Hitomi happily. Then the carriage stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Ma'am, wouldst thou be Hitomi Kanzaki?" asked the cute Asturian carriage driver in an Old English accent.  
  
"Yes, I am Hitomi Kanzaki," responded Hitomi pleasantly, with the little puppy wrapped in her arms.  
  
'Aiight, Ma'am, thou must enter the carriage to get to thy destination," said the young tanned man.  
  
Hitomi stepped into the beautiful carriage and placed her purse on one side of her and the puppy on the other side of her and then closed the carriage door. The carriage began moving. "Chocolate you be a good girl and sit there quietly as I read my book!"  
  
"Woof!" agreed the dog.  
  
Then Melanie opened her book ('Tales of Asturia.') I'm curious, to see whether Asturia is still the same since the last time I was there, with Van. I heard that Allen was training Prince Chid on how to fight, in his castle in Asturia. Hmm.I would like to have a little chat with Prince Chid when I get there, I hope he doesn't leave Asturia, and go back to Fried. There were so many questions running around in Hitomi's brain that she just gave up on trying to answer all of them at once.  
  
"Chocolate, come here and sit on my lap!" directed Hitomi. The dog obeyed her command and rested on her lap. Hitomi then petted Chocolate and rubbed the puppy's soft head. Before long she fell asleep, because of the hard night before and the little sleep she had had!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** 


End file.
